


How to Keep Your Girlfriend Sane, an Expert's Guide by Lucy Lane

by avampireandhercupcake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sappy, alex is very pouty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avampireandhercupcake/pseuds/avampireandhercupcake
Summary: Alex suffers a concussion when she plays the noble big sister game on hard mode.  J'onn won't let her go to work for a week, and she's going crazy.  Can she learn to let Lucy take care of her?





	How to Keep Your Girlfriend Sane, an Expert's Guide by Lucy Lane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthie13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie13/gifts).



“Drop the phone, Danvers.”

Alex yelped:  she’d been caught again.  “Come ON, Lane, I’m dying here!  So what, I call Winn, he gives me a few updates about the lead he’s working right now, no harm done!”

“No.  You’re staying at home because you’re SUPPOSED to be recovering from a concussion.  Work talk has no place in said recovery, and if you pick up that damned phone again, I’m not making you those sugar cookies you’ve been bugging me about.”

“…….I love you?”

Lucy snorted.  “Good start.  And?”

“………and I won’t use the phone…”  Alex sunk back into the couch with a petulant scowl.

“Thank you, baby,” Lucy said, kissing her forehead. 

Alex just grumbled.  Lucy shook her head fondly and took to fixing the blanket tucked around her girlfriend’s shoulders. 

“I’m so boooored…” Alex whined.

“I know you are.  Only two more days before you get to come back.”

“But it’s already been five!!  Do you know when the last time I spent a week doing nothing was?  I was fifteen with mono, and Kara was so new to humans that she thought I was literally going to DIE.  She wouldn’t leave me alone, and Mom had to bribe her into going to school with ice cream.   Most annoying week of my life.”

“Tell more stories like that, Alex.  It’ll really make the time pass,” Lucy grinned.

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“Well, no.  I really do love hearing the stories about when you guys were kids.”  Lucy began to gently stroke Alex’s hair.  “I mean, after all, you just got hurt with this concussion protecting this girl that supposedly precipitated the most annoying week of your life.  A bulletproof girl with superpowers.”

“Yeah, well…I love her or something,” Alex replied, leaning her head into Lucy’s touch.  “….but the point is, I don’t need to be ‘recovering’, I’m fine.”

“Okay, well let’s say that’s true.  You’re getting paid for a week where you don’t have to do any paperwork, be hit on by any pervy aliens, or deal with the body odor of agents who don’t seem to know where our showers are.  What’s so terrible about that?”

“I--”

“Oh, and be careful what you say next, since I took the week off to spend WITH you.”

Alex bit her lip.  “…dirty, Lane.”

“It’s the lawyer in me.”

“I’d rather have that lawyer in me…”

Lucy slapped her arm playfully.  “That is also NOT part of recovery.”

“Aww, come on…I’m not even hurt and we haven’t had sex since before the accident!  Why even bother taking the week off if I can’t have ANY fun…”

“So I can take care of you.”

In a muffled voice, Alex continued, “….I don’t need to be taken care of.  But…I really don’t want to admit that I like it.”

Lucy smiled.  “You don’t have to admit to anything.”

Contently, Alex curled closer and sighed.  “Good, cause it ain’t happening.”

“I’d be worried if it did.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes, her head rested on Lucy’s chest, rising and falling with every breath.  And damn, Alex never felt safer.  She never wanted to wake her dozing girlfriend.

Except she really had to pee.

“……okay, I can do this,” Alex mumbled to herself, attempting to wriggle out of Lucy’s arms.

Lucy’s brow furrowed in her sleep, and she just held Alex tighter.

“Damn it, Luce...”  Alex wiggled and wiggled until she eventually rolled off the couch and yelped, “OW!!”

Lucy awoke with a start.  “WHOS’ERE??”

From the floor, Alex groaned.  “Just me…”

Catching her breath and peering down at her girlfriend, Lucy raised an eyebrow.  “This is how you intend to prove you can take care of yourself?”

“Can you just help me up…”

Lucy reached out a hand, and Alex took it and lifted herself to her feet, pouting.

“Aww, babe.  Why didn’t you just wake me if you needed to get up?” Lucy asked.

Shyly, Alex said, “I dunno…you just looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to ruin it.”

Lucy smiled softly.  “That’s pretty nice of you.  But I want to help you heal, and faceplanting off the couch won’t really make matters better.”

Alex sighed.  “Sorry,” she said, “but I really, really have to pee.”

“Go ahead, but be more careful.” Lucy replied.

While Alex trotted off to the bathroom, after a thorough eyeroll, Lucy got up and went into the kitchen.  With a grin, she opened up a cabinet and found just what she was looking for.  “Jackpot.”

When Alex came back, she found a grinning Lucy holding up a bowl of Cocoa Puffs.  “Your breakfast awaits, madam.”

Alex gasped.  “You NEVER let me have sugary cereal!”

“Well first of all,” Lucy snorted, “you're an adult and you can eat what you want. I suggest avoiding it because I want you to be healthy.  But you’re already not healthy right now, so what does it hurt?”

“I take everything back, I’m not fine, this concussion is serious.  And whatever else I need to say to get more Cocoa Puffs,” Alex grinned, taking the bowl happily and plopping into a chair.

“I can’t believe that’s all it took to get you to accept your recovery.”

“Really, you can’t?” Alex replied, through her munching and crunching.  “It seems exactly like something I would do.”

Lucy smiled.  “I live with a badass, genius, gorgeous woman who eats like a ten-year-old.”

“No regrets,” Alex replied, holding an arm out towards her.

Lucy sat down next to her girlfriend and snuggled into her side, sighing contently.  “Now it’s just one more day before you have to be back at work.”

Thoughtfully, Alex rubbed her back.  “Well, now that I think about it…I’ve gotten delicious chocolate cereal, I read three books, discovered why no one watches daytime television…and I got to spend a whole week without you leaving my side.”  Alex kissed Lucy’s temple.  “All in all…being out of work probably wasn’t actually that bad.”

Lucy grinned.  “Am I really hearing Alex Danvers concede that a week off was good for her?”

“Let’s not go that far,” Alex laughed, and pulled Lucy into a soft kiss.  Blissfully, Lucy cupped Alex’s cheek and hummed into their kiss.

Against Lucy’s lips, Alex murmured softly:  “With you, Lucy Lane…I’d spend forever.”

 


End file.
